


Millionaire Affairs

by Byrie



Category: Men's Basketball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Babysitting, Bronny is a responsible big sibling but also not at all-, Chapter 6 is gonna be super super explicit I kid you not, Cheating, Cute, Cute Kids, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Height Differences, Jealousy, Kevin Love is an Oracle lol, Kyrie is confused angry and in love, Kyrie's such a good parent-, LeBron is his own kind of cute, M/M, Married Couple, Rough Kissing, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byrie/pseuds/Byrie
Summary: Kyrie Irving develops a crush on LeBron James. There's only one thing in their way: LeBron James is married with 3 kids.
Relationships: Kyrie Irving/LeBron James
Comments: 16
Kudos: 44





	1. Kevin Love sees the Love

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up one day and thought: Hey, what if I made a fic of Kyrie x LeBron but Kyrie became best friends with Bronny and boom... 
> 
> (I'm sorry if the first chapters are not the best-written... I may rewrite it lol)
> 
> \-- My first fanfic whoops--

Kyrie Irving always had a mix of emotions surrounding LeBron James. He first met LeBron when he was 15-17, attending his basketball camp. He was ecstatic to see the basketball legend and they even talked a little. If there was one thing he picked up from Bron at the time, he loved giving advice. 

When Kyrie got drafted by the Cavs, he had a huge hole to fill that LeBron left in the franchise. And because of LeBron, the franchise was quite frankly, _shit_. Kyrie could not make up for everything LeBron left on the team, despite his raw talent, he was just a rookie. But he finally accepted he had to grow up and grew to believe he had to build it all from the ground up himself after the next few draft busts. He still respected LeBron, they had a couple chats in the All-Star games. 

Every time they played against each other, you could almost see LeBron’s eyes light up whenever Kyrie played out one of his complicated moves. LeBron saw Kyrie, and knew he could go back to Cleveland, they just needed a few players. And in 2014, LeBron finally decided to come back.

“LeBron? What?” Kyrie asked the Manager. “He’s coming back and we’re trading Andrew and a few players for JR Smith and Kevin Love.” Kyrie blinked at the manager in disbelief. “What? We don’t need LeBron, I can do this myself!” The Manager sighed as he stared at the 22 year old Kyrie Irving. “Well, you’ve had since 2011 to do that Kyrie, I get it, you’ve been to the Olympics and All-Star games, but for the team? You _know_ you need help.” 

Kyrie hated LeBron then. He hated how dominant LeBron was, how much more taller and athletic he was, how smart he was, how he could easily take over in games. But one thing was keeping them together: they both wanted a win. _Badly_. And so, despite the rough start, Kyrie and LeBron learned to respect each other, and then eventually actually found a liking towards each other.

LeBron was appreciative that Kyrie helped carry some of his burden, as well really relished in the younger players’ talents. Kyrie finally accepted the dominance of LeBron, and began to even praise his high basketball IQ. They eventually became friends, wearing matching apparel at times, going out to dinner. Kyrie sometimes even came over to his house and took care of Bronny, Bryce and the newborn Zhuri when LeBron and his wife had to go out.

But injuries to Kyrie and Kevin ultimately ruined their debut season.

____

  1. Start of the season.



Kyrie was sitting on the bench frustrated due to his knee injury that he sustained on literally game 1 of the finals. Kyrie had never been to a finals before that, he had to thank LeBron for that, but it just so had to be he got injured on his first finals game. 

So there he was, in slightly oversized nike attire, cap on, on the bench during the 2016 Cavaliers debut. He was watching LeBron play with an 11 year old Bronny James sitting beside him. He had become good friends with Bronny over the last few months, he had nothing else to do since he was injured.

“Hey Ky, do you think my dad’s good?” Bronny asked. Kyrie chuckled and marginally shook his head. He placed a hand over the top of Bronny’s head, “Of course, Bronny, who doesn't?” Bronny blinked up at Kyrie innocently, “My Dad said you were jealous of him at first,” he said. Kyrie’s eyebrows narrowed but he still retained the smile. He blinked towards the court where LeBron was pointing out a spot to JR Smith and then turned to tell something to Tristain. 

A small smile curled at the corner of Kyrie’s mouth. “I kind of was, I guess,” Kyrie admits. “I’ll admit it was hard to adjust to your Father,” Kyrie says as he observes the game with Bronny. “But, you learn to love him,” Kyrie said, watching LeBron’s dark focused gaze scan the game. 

Ever since Kyrie and LeBron learned to respect each other, Kyrie’s liking towards LeBron hasn’t stopped growing. Infact, it still is growing, and it’s almost scary. Aren’t feelings towards a friend supposed to be established by now? But, his emotions towards LeBron are ever changing.

_____

  1. Kyrie’s debut game. 



Sitting in the locker room for the first time in months, Kyrie had a huge grin on his face. “Ay, Ky, you better be ready for me,” LeBron teases, lightly shoving his shoulder. Kyrie rolled his eyes, “Man, you know I’m ready,” Kyrie bluffs almost sarcastically. Really, Kyrie was nervous, could he really make a good debut after weeks in rehab? Kyrie follows up behind LeBron to pregame in their matching dri fit Cavs sweats. To hear the cheer of the crowd, the flashing lights and to have the team around him, Kyrie was jubilant. Overjoyed. Thrilled. Whatever you wanna call it, Kyrie was damned happy. 

Kyrie was getting his shots up pregame and LeBron took notice. He approached Kyrie with a hum of approval, “My partner is crime is ready huh?” he smirks. They dap up and chuckle. “Not too sure- but if you think so, I guess so,” Kyrie says, just happy to play with LeBron again. 

**

The game was a massive success, the Cavs winning by a margin of 28. Kyrie scored 45 and LeBron scored 42. Adrenaline coarsening through his veins, Kyrie jumped up and hugged LeBron in front of all the cameras. They were both pulled to the side for interviews, LeBron’s hand placed firmly on Kyrie’s shoulder. Both of them were glowing with bliss. “LeBron, did you expect Kyrie to make such an explosive debut after that knee surgery?” LeBron wrapped around a strong arm around Kyrie and leaned down to the microphone, “The only person who didn’t think he could do it is himself.”

Kyrie blushes embarrassed, “Well you know, you can’t think too highly of yourself, right?” LeBron blinks down at him and laughs, “Yeah but when you’re multi-talent Kyrie Irving, you have to give yourself _some credit_ , young God.” 

It felt like a candle was lit in Kyrie’s heart and the hot wax was dripping to the bottom of his stomach. Remember how Kyrie took notice of his growing liking towards LeBron? Well, it just grew even more. “How does it feel to have a teammate like LeBron to have that much confidence in you, Kyrie?” the interviewee asked. “I-” Kyrie hesitated, “It means a lot as cheesy as he can be,” Kyrie teased, earning a raised eyebrow from LeBron. 

Bronny came up to them with a 2 year old whining Zhuri in his arms cheering, “Best duo in the whole league!” LeBron placed a hand on Bronny’s shoulder and Bronny handed Kyrie Zhuri to carry over his shoulder. Zhuri’s cries suddenly stopped after she curled the point guard’s arms, guess after all the babysitting Kyrie did while he was injured really grew Zhuri to like him. LeBron blinked at Kyrie impressed, “Wow, I can’t even get her to stop crying,” he muses. 

“You seem to know LeBron’s kids well, Kyrie,” the reporter smiled. Kyrie nodded as he rhythmically patted the little girls’ back. “I had extra time while I was injured,” Kyrie lightly laughed into the microphone. Kevin poked his head in between the minimal space between Bron and Ky. 

“You guys look like a married couple with your kids and all,” he cackled, his blue eyes darting between his two teammates. LeBron seemed to like that idea, and played with it. He placed a quick kiss on Kyrie’s cheek, “We better go then, honey,” he joked. Hey, LeBron liked to mess with the media at times too, this should keep them busy from speaking negatively about basketball players for a while. 

Kyrie flustered, eyes widening at the sudden act. All he could do is nod in response as LeBron spun around into the tunnels. Kevin Love cackled at Kyrie’s shocked demeanor. Kyrie’s heart was pounding so hard he was afraid Zhuri might start crying again because of the irregular beats. Once they got into the locker room, LeBron burst out into laughter, “Did you see the reporters’ face?” he rasped out between hard laughs. 

“U-Uh, yeah,” Kyrie mumbled, still flashing a hot red from the kiss on the cheek. LeBron took notice of Kyrie’s odd reaction. “Here I’ll take Zhuri,” LeBron gently muffled, taking the toddler out of Kyrie’s arms. “On another note, you were amazing out there, Ky. Especially after not playing for the longest time,” he compliments, rubbing the point guard’s shoulder with his free hand.

____

Kevin and Kyrie were out for dinner at Five Guys, not exactly ideal for an NBA player, but hey it’s Five Guys. They were talking over some fries. “I wonder what being a father is like,” Kevin says past a mouth full. Kyrie gulps down his own mouthful and slowly moves his hand down to grab a new set of fries. “Well,” he says before grabbing some the bunch, “Why don’t you ask LeBron?” Kevin stares at Kyrie for a moment before pointing a dangling fry at him, “You actually seem like a more responsible father than LeBron,” he says, turning his hand to take a bite out of the string of fried potato. 

“Me?” Kyrie asks, shocked. “Yeah, I think Zhuri and Bronny like talking to you more than Bron sometimes,” he laughs. “I remember when you hated LeBron but now it’s like you're the second mom of the family, maybe that injury to your knee happened for a reason.” Now that was something for Kyrie to think on. As Ky remains silent over the thought, Kevin takes another jab at the topic, “You and LeBron are getting closer everyday, huh?” 

“Yeah, it’s like our friendship is only going upwards. I’m almost scared even. You know like a parabola it keeps inclining till it reaches a peak and then it all goes down,” Kyrie says, a weight being pulled off his back after finally admitting the growing anxiety. Kevin purses his lips at that, “Well, you know if it does down it will eventually go up again, so don’t worry too much,” Kevin smiles assuringly.

“He’s so strong and all, I’m almost jealous,” Kyrie gloats, “He can take over when he wants to but he can be, you know, super caring and gentle and emotional at the same time.”

“You talk about him like you have a schoolgirl crush on him,” Kevin laughs. Kyrie falls to a silence again as he feels the hot blood rush to his cheeks. That’s when Kevin realizes, “You _DO_ have a schoolgirl crush on him!!” he almost screams out loud. Kyrie is quick to palm a hand over Kevin’s mouth. Good thing no one recognizes them since they were wearing hats and hoodies. 

“Kevin!” he scolds through grinding teeth. Kevin apologizes as Kyrie settles back down in his seat. “First of all,” Kyrie starts, grabbing a cup and sipping juice from the straw, “He’s fucking married, Kev,” Kyrie blatantly states. “Yeah but-” Kevin tries to intervene only for Kyrie to interrupt, “Second of all, I’m not _gay._ Period. No questions asked.” Kevin simply shakes his head, “That’s what they all say,” Kevin snickers.

  
  


____

LeBron was spending time with his kids before the Playoffs began, as he always does. His wife, Savannah, has been out with her friends a lot lately, so he took the responsibility of taking care of them since they both know, in the playoffs, Savannah will be taking care of them for the whole few weeks.

Today in particular, LeBron was a mess. Zhuri would not stop crying and Bronny and Bryce always found the smallest things to fight over. Bronny was usually a responsible kid, but he seemed grumpy today. And, LeBron could not call Savannah, because they just had an argument on who would be taking care of the kids. So, of course, he called Kyrie. 

LeBron cleared his throat awkwardly when Kyrie picked up. Kyrie could already hear the abundance of chaos in the background noise of screaming and crying toddlers. “Hey Ky, are you free?” LeBron shyly asked. At this point, Kyrie was still at the restaurant with Kevin. 

Kyrie covered the phone’s mic with one hand and said, “It’s Bron,” when Kevin eyed him in confusion. Kevin smirked at that and crossed his arms giving Kyrie a smug face as Kyrie rolled his eyes. Kyrie uncovered the microphone, “Um, I can come over right now,” Kyrie sputtered. 

“Please do,” LeBron croaked, causing Kyrie to laugh. “Alright, Bron… See you in, 10 minutes?” Kevin took this queue to stand up from his chair and put his jacket on. “Alright, thanks Ky,” he says, before ending the call. Kevin waved Kyrie goodbye as they both made their way to their cars. 

“You don’t wanna come with, Kev?” Kevin shakes his head, “I don’t think I can handle 1 LeBron and 3 mini LeBrons at once, I’ll leave you to it,” he teases. 

  
  



	2. 3 peanut sized LeBrons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyrie takes care of the kids and the Playoffs begin. This chapter is short but sweet, the next chapter will be more long... and explicit ;)

Kyrie’s heart was pounding out of his chest. It was pounding so hard he could hear it louder than the chirping birds. He slowly knocked on LeBron’s front door, he couldn’t help a small smile. Kyrie genuinely liked Bronny, Bryce and Zhuri and it was entertaining seeing their father running around trying to keep them settled. But he couldn’t get his mind off of what Kevin said.

The door burst open and Kyrie was tackled by the 3 kids, LeBron crossing his arms as he leaned on the door frame, smiling. “Oh, so _now_ you three get along,” LeBron grumbles as Bryce grabs onto the point-guard’s leg Zhuri hops into Ky’s arms and Bronny wraps his arms around Irving’s waist. Kyrie struggles to walk into the house as LeBron begins rambling to his kids about misbehaving and suddenly acting like angels once Kyrie comes around. 

LeBron follows Kyrie around taking mental notes as Kyrie sits on the couch and tells the kids of the time he first met LeBron. LeBron is just happy he can finally relax for the first time in hours, and frankly, he’s amazed by how Kyrie handles the children. LeBron sits on a nearby chair, not wanting to disrupt Kyrie's bonding with the kids.

“I was at your Daddy’s basketball camp, yeah?” Kyrie said as the kids curled up around him on the couch. Something about the way Kyrie referred to LeBron as ‘Daddy’ stirred a low burning sensation in his stomach, but as alarmed as LeBron was, he pretended to gaze at a newspaper, distracted. Kyrie rubbed a hand through Zhuri’s hair as she laid in his lap. He wrapped his other arm around Bryce and Bronny who were at peace with each other despite fighting moments before. 

“I was so excited to see LeBron James, and God knows I’d be playing with him a couple years later,” Kyrie gushed. LeBron melted into his chair, if you could get the smoothest, softest and sweetest thing in the world and turn it into a voice, that was Kyrie’s voice, at least that’s what LeBron thought. “And he was probably just as excited as I was, he gave so much advice it was almost annoying,” Kyrie gently laughs. 

LeBron blinks up from his newspaper giving Kyrie a playful glare. Kyrie chuckles and continues, “But at the end of the event, I was practically on my knees for a picture with your Dad,” Kyrie reaches into his pocket and grabs a worn out leather wallet. The kids stare intently as Kyrie opens up the wallet and unfolds a picture. 

It’s the picture from 2009, slightly crumpled, but mostly in mint condition. A skinny, mostly beardless Kyrie holds his palms over a Nike basketball with a taller LeBron, they’re both smiling towards the camera. LeBron thinks about standing up to see the picture, but he doesn’t want to interrupt the moment, so he decides to see it later. Weirdly enough though, LeBron knows exactly what picture Kyrie was showing them and was touched that Kyrie actually kept it after all these years.

After a while the kids begin to fall asleep, LeBron decides to finally get up from his seat and grab them blankets. He placed a blue fluffy blanket over Bronny and Bryce and another pink silky one over Zhuri. Kyrie slowly stood up taking LeBron’s offering hand and silently smiling at him. LeBron makes some chamomile tea for the both of them, dropping a sprout of honey just the way Kyrie likes it. How does LeBron remember that? He doesn’t even know. 

The puffs steamed into the air as the two basketball players sat across each other. “You know Kyrie, you fucking amaze me on and off the court, I don’t know how you do it,” LeBron sighs, fingers wrapping around the porcelain cup. Kyrie takes in a slow inhale, letting the tea’s warm fumes creep up soothingly into his nostrils. “Well, LeBron, you just gotta tell them a story, it’s as simple as that,” Kyrie says, gazing up at LeBron’s dark brown eyes. 

“They don’t want to listen to any of my goddamn stories, Ky!” he exclaims, as quietly as he can. “You and Savannah, always find a way to lull those 3 to sleep,” LeBron babbled. Kyrie took a quick sip of the steaming beverage and slowly placed it down, LeBron focused on Kyrie’s facial features. His dark round eyes, the wrinkles that crinkle by his eyes when he smiles, his shiny white teeth, his low cut beard framing over his jawline, the earrings that glisten slightly under the lights of the kitchen. 

Kyrie on the other hand, couldn’t help but feel a pang of bitterness at the mention of Savannah. Don’t get him wrong, he loved Savannah. But his chest still tightened knowing she is the mother of Bronny, Bryce and Zhuri. He made sure to keep his expression indifferent and unbothered as he asked, “Where is Savannah, anyways?” LeBron almost chokes on his tea. 

He wipes his mouth and swallows the hot infused water, “Oh uh, well we had a fight because I’m barely home during the Play-offs, and since Play-offs are coming soon, she wanted me to do all the housework as she goes out.” Kyrie nods, eyes brimmed with sympathy. LeBron shrugs, “I can see why she complains though,” he chuckles. 

After a moment of silence, LeBron speaks up again, “So uh, you really kept the picture from 2009?” Kyrie breaks his focus from the steam bubbling from the tea and looks at LeBron, “Oh! Uh, yeah. It’s an important event. You know, meeting LeBron James,” he chuckled, pulling out the old picture and placing it between them. LeBron squinted at the picture and smirked, “Look at how young you were,” LeBron teases. “Psh, whatever man,” Kyrie snorts. 

“I look way taller than you here, I could probably rest my chin on the top of your head,” he pushes on with the jokes. Kyrie rolled his eyes, “Look, I’ve grown since then.”

LeBron raises an eyebrow and clicks his tongue on the top of his mouth, only to grin right after, “How tall are you?” he asks. “I’m 6’2,” Kyrie mutters, slightly confused. “Kyrie. I’m literally 7 inches taller than you,” LeBron laughs, moving his cup of tea to the side. 

**

The Playoffs. _2016._ Detroit-Cleveland. 0-4.

LeBron, Kyrie, Kevin, JR, Tristain and the rest of the Cavaliers, as projected, beat the 8th seed Pistons. While the rest of the team celebrated, LeBron was slightly troubled. He found himself more and more amazed and dazzled by Kyrie, skillswise and personality-wise, and his feelings were beginning to scare him. 

Him and Kyrie worked so well together in the sweep, almost as if the two were puzzle pieces made to fit their skill sets together. As the abundance of celebration disrupted the whole locker room, Kyrie plopped down beside LeBron. “Four games down. 15 more to win,” he breathed out. There was one other thing LeBron worried about, the Golden State Warriors. He worked so damned hard only to be beat by them. 

If there was anything LeBron wanted, it was to win at least 1 championship for the city that drafted him, re-earning their love and trust which was shattered once he left for Miami. 

“LeBron?” Kyrie asked, placing a hand on his shoulder and gently shaking him from his thoughts. “Oh, sorry Kyrie. I’m just worried,” LeBron confesses. Kyrie grabs LeBron’s large hands so that LeBron’s full attention is on him. “LeBron, whatever weight you feel is too heavy, put it on me, alright?” Kyrie states, not breaking his gaze. LeBron gulps, he squeezes Kyrie’s hands, “Ky I-” Kyrie shakes his head, “Let me carry some of the weight, Bron. You can trust me.” LeBron nods. It was a short moment, but it was meaningful, and in a sense, LeBron did feel relieved. 

***

Round two. _2016._ Atlanta-Cleveland. 0-4.

Another sweep had Kyrie running and jumping into LeBron’s arms. LeBron grabbed Kyrie’s waist and spun him around as they shouted out in celebration. It was in this series, LeBron realized exactly how vulnerable he was without the point guard. Hell, he couldn’t even handle his kids without Kyrie. 

The team had to get on a plane to head to Toronto. They were to play against the famous bromantic duo: DeMar DeRozan and Kyle Lowry. Kyrie was already half-asleep beside LeBron when he said, “Hey Kyrie, thanks.”

Kyrie blinked from his tiredness and looked at LeBron, eyes now wide with a hint of confusion. “Thanks for what?” he asks, straightening himself up. “For everything you’ve done. You help carry the team, you help calm my kids down, you help me get through everything,” LeBron admits. “My pleasure,” Kyrie smirks, giving a curt bow and lazily tipping an invisible hat. He shakes his head, “But seriously LeBron, I love your kids and I love the game. I enjoy helping out, don’t think it’s any bad on my part,” he says with complete honesty. 

Kyrie yawns and rests his head on LeBron’s broad shoulder, too tired to fully realize what he’s doing. LeBron finds it heart-warming, really cute. For all Kyrie does for him, letting him sleep is the least LeBron can do. LeBron instinctively wrapped an arm around Kyrie’s waist and once he could sense Kyrie was fully asleep, he softly kissed Kyrie’s forehead.

I guess you could say LeBron always appreciated Kyrie, but he never realized to what extent until now. And it pushed him to a panic how much he was emotionally and sexually attracted to Kyrie, notably, he was scared for his kids.

Right now, LeBron had to focus on one thing. Winning. Then he could worry about everything else. 


	3. Smut!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I didn't think I had it in me... oh damn..

They won the series against the Raptors. But, there was some type of amusement in Kyle Lowry’s eyes when he and LeBron were shaking hands. “What?” LeBron asked, slightly bewildered. “No, no. I just… there’s something about you that reminds me of DeMar,” he hints. LeBron is still just as confused, if not, even more confused. He tilts his head, “What do you mean?” Kyle placed a towel over his mouth so the cameras won’t read his lips, “You and Kyrie, you have a _spark_ ,” he notes, “It reminds me of DeMar and I a couple years back.”

LeBron was baffled by the statement, he glanced back at Kyrie who gave him a small wave. He looked back down at Lowry. Kyle just patted LeBron’s chest, “Good luck in the finals,” he chuckles, he walks past LeBron and hugs Kyrie, they share a few words before Kyle makes his way towards DeMar. 

“What did Kyle say to you?” Kyrie laughed, looking at LeBron’s shocked expression. “N-Nothing,” LeBron coughs out, Kyrie shrugs. 

___

  
  


Game 5 of the finals. _GSW-CC. 3-1→ 3-2_. 4 to win. 

They really needed this win. They needed it so badly that LeBron was just about on the edge of going into Cardiac arrest. Kyrie saw this and decided he needed to step up, for Bron. The game was success, hell success is a down statement. 

Kyrie and LeBron combined for 82 fucking points. In the finals. And when Kyrie said he’d carry the weight, LeBron didn’t think it would be so spread out. LeBron scored 41 and Kyrie scored 41. Once they entered the locker room, LeBron hugged Kyrie so hard Kyrie almost couldn’t breathe. “Kyrie you’re amazing,” is all LeBron could mutter. “You’re amazing,” he said into Irving's ear. He squeezed Kyrie tightly, “God, I fucking love you,” LeBron said. Kyrie was red-faced and incoherent but told himself to take it with a grain of salt. It was just the adrenaline, anyways.

He hugged LeBron back, his head pressed on his chest. LeBron brought a hand up to the back of Kyrie’s head and leaned his head down to nuzzle his nose into Kyrie’s neck. “Thank you,” LeBron said, voice cracking, eyes watery. Kyrie almost had to laugh at how grateful LeBron was, “Come on, Bron. We gotta focus on winning the next two first,” Kyrie muffled into the hug. LeBron sniffled and suddenly got serious. “You’re right,” he said slowly nodding, “We can do this.”

  
  


**

LeBron was back home late at night, expecting a ‘congratulations’. Instead, he was met with an upset Savannah. Her hair was in a messy bun and her eyes had dark bags under them as she sipped on her coffee and glared menacingly towards her husband. “You’re on the couch tonight,” Savannah growled. LeBron opened his mouth to testify, ask her what’s wrong, _something_ along those lines, but she turned around and walked up to their room, slamming the door shut. 

Bronny peaked out from the railings of the stairs as LeBron set up the couch. LeBron took notice of the small dark figure, “Bronny, get back to bed, I’ll see you tomorrow,” LeBron whispered. Bronny crept down, unwilling to comply, “Did you guys win?” Bronny asked as LeBron set some pillows to the side. “You didn’t watch the game?” LeBron asked, blinking at his oldest son in shock. 

“Mom didn’t let us because Zhuri, Bryce and I were fighting,” Bronny said, sheepishly. “I know I can be better than them, but it’s hard to get them to listen, Dad. Mom puts all the blame on me because I’m the oldest,” he pouts. “I just wanted to watch you and Kyrie.” LeBron kneeled down and hugged Bronny.

“We won, Bronny. We won.”

____

Game 6. GSW-CC. 3-2 → 3-3. 4 to win.

It was a home game, so LeBron brought his kids to watch, Savannah decided to stay home with Zhuri. It was halftime and Kyrie was wiping his face with a towel when he spotted Bronny and Bryce behind the bench. “Hey guys,” Kyrie beamed, walking towards them as he wrapped the towel around his neck. They toppled over each other to hug the sweaty Kyrie. “Hey, hey, relax!” Kyrie laughs as he backs away from them, not wanting to get anymore sweat on the kids. 

“How are you guys?” Kyrie asks, blinking around, “Where’s Zhuri?” Bryce shrugged and Bronny cleared his throat, “With Mom.” The buzzer sounds causing Kyrie to jump. “Well, I gotta go!” Kyrie says. Bronny cups his hands around his mouth yelling, “Win for me!”

And, they did win.

“I’m so happy I got to watch you guys play!” Bronny exclaimed running up to Kyrie. Kyrie’s eyebrows knit in confusion, “Didn’t you watch our last game?” he asked. “Nah, Mom didn’t let us. We were misbehaving,” Bryce responds. Kyrie’s heart crumbled. They didn’t get to watch their father and idol play in the finals? Kyrie was speechless. 

  
  


Game 7. Arrival at Cavs facility. GSW-CC. 3-3 → 3-4 **. Cavs win.**

The shot x The block. 

Everything already settled down and broken champagne bottles littered the floor. After the flight home, the team celebrated together in the practice facility for a couple hours and decided to finally get home.

It’s 10 hours post-championship but adrenaline was still coursing through the 2 main stars’ veins. The smell of champagne was thick in the air. “Kyrie, where are you heading?” LeBron asked, soaked in champagne, the showers in the facility were not an option since it was littered with champagne and confetti.

Kyrie, who was still processing everything, looked up at LeBron dazed, “Oh shit, right, I gotta get home,” LeBron laughed at his comment. “Yeah I have a driver outside,” Kyrie remembered, “Damn, he’s probably been waiting for hours! I gotta go,” Kyrie turns to head out but LeBron grabs him by the wrist. 

“Kyrie, can I come with?” he asks, hesitantly. “Huh? Don’t you wanna go with your wife?” LeBron pulls at his collar which was doused with champagne. “I-It’s complicated,” is all he mutters, Kyrie understands though and nods his head.

**

They get to Kyrie’s apartment. “It’s not much, but I live alone anyways,” Kyrie says as he opens the door. It’s a cozy and open apartment. “Now we can finally get all this champagne off of us,” Kyrie says, as he shuts the door behind LeBron. 

“Kyrie,” LeBron says, tone suddenly serious, he can’t contain it anymore. It was finally just him and Kyrie together. Kyrie nervously glances at LeBron, he can’t even begin to predict what LeBron will say.

“I’ve been thinking about you all fucking day,” LeBron admits, he sighs, “I-I…” LeBron can’t even begin to verbalize how he feels right now. He doesn’t know if he should even say it. He’s fucking _married_ for God’s sake. 

Kyrie grabs LeBron’s hand, which was fiddling nervously. “LeBron, why don’t you take a shower first, clear your mind,” Kyrie softly advises him. LeBron nods and walks into Kyrie’s shower. Kyrie took off his drenched 2016 championship t-shirt and threw it on the floor before falling into his couch and letting out a long sigh. _‘I’ve been thinking about you all fucking day’_ Kyrie replays in his head. 

His spine shivers as he bites his bottom lip as he thought of the way LeBron’s serious gaze fell upon him, making him feel smaller than ever. Dirty thoughts begin to trickle into his mind, he pounds his head with the palms of his hands, “He’s married, he’s married,” Kyrie has to repeat to himself as the arousal begins to bubble and his chest begins to flutter. Kyrie almost has to sob, “He’s fucking married,” Kyrie growls at himself. 

Kyrie stands up, mentally tired and picks some dry clothes from his closet. Routinely he walks into his washroom, without a second thought. Kyrie is stunned to meet LeBron, butt-naked, water dripping down his muscular chocolate tattooed skin face to face. 

Kyrie gasps and backs away. “Did you forget I was in your house?” LeBron asks, refraining from laughter. Kyrie’s back is still pressed up on the bathroom wall as he catches his breath, “I-I,” he sputters, a hot blush running across his face as his eyes widen. His gaze quickly falls to LeBron’s large cock. “Wow,” is all he manages as he blinks at the member which only got harder as Kyrie blinked innocently up at LeBron.

“I was gonna say I like you but I guess that’s obvious now,” LeBron says rubbing the back of his neck. Kyrie’s eyes slowly inched across LeBron’s perfectly defined and muscular body. “Ky, I am so sorry if this makes you uncomfortable,” LeBron says slowly as he takes hasty steps towards Kyrie. There's about a million and one words trapped in Irving's throat but the first few that come out are, “Fucking damnit _I’m fucking gay._ ”

“I’m sorry what?” LeBron utters in disbelief. Kyrie clenches his jaw, he stares LeBron up and down again. The drops of water slowly trickled off his profound abs. Kyrie blinks a few times before meeting LeBron’s eyes again, his mind clouds with lust. And for the moment, Kyrie forgets everything, he forgets about LeBron’s wife, he forgets about LeBron’s kids, he even forgets about the fucking Championship they just won. 

“LeBron, I like you too,” Kyrie gulps, LeBron grabs Kyrie’s wrist and leads his hand to his moist chest. Hand pressed over LeBron’s chest he could Bron's heart pounding. His other arm wraps around Kyrie’s waist. Kyrie whimpers as his hard member presses up against his lower stomach as LeBron pulls him in.

“T-This isn’t a dream right?” Kyrie asks, still in shock. LeBron just chuckles as leans down to kiss Kyrie. LeBron’s lips were warm and plump as his weight pushed Kyrie back against the wall. Kyrie found his hand on LeBron’s broad shoulder and his right hand gently wrapped around LeBron’s large throbbing cock. LeBron’s hot kiss travelled down to Kyrie’s jawline, nipping at the edge as his hot breath flattered over Kyrie’s neck.

A low growl sounds in LeBron’s throat as Kyrie begins rubbing his member. “Get on your knees,” he demands. Kyrie leans down to press his lips against the tip of his member. Kyrie’s tongue slides along his tip and then he begins licking up and down the full length of it.

The taste of LeBron fills Kyrie’s mouth as he pushes down to try and fit the whole thing in his mouth. Kyrie sucks on it eagerly, excited to please LeBron. He sucks it in greedily, almost gagging only 3 quarters in. Bron’s hand grabs Kyrie’s head and slowly pushes his head forward. 

At this point, the precum and saliva is dripping down Kyrie’s chin as he pulls back to try to catch his breath. Kyrie gulps some of the sticky cum, and between heavy breaths he looks up at LeBron, “You’re really big,” Kyrie manages. LeBron’s rod twitches at that. “Fuck, Kyrie where the fuck is your lube?” Kyrie instantly blushes at that, he slowly stands to get it himself but LeBron snatches it. He grabs Kyrie’s arm and slams Kyrie chest-first against the wall. Kyrie yelps out in shock as LeBron grabs his waist so that Kyrie is slightly bent over. He tugs Kyrie’s pants down, swiftly with his underwear and licks his lips enjoying the sight of Irving’s tight hole waiting to be stretched. His eyes linger over Kyrie’s firm and plump ass, he smiles, hungrily. 

He rubs his fingers in lube and brushes it over Kyrie’s entrance. His hole is really tight when LeBron brushes over it and he feels it’s tense. “Kyrie, you’re so tense, loosen up baby,” LeBron grunts as he positions his fingers over the entrance. Kyrie whimpers, “Bron, don’t blame me I’ve never had sex with another man before.” LeBron all but smirks at that, “Well we’ll get to that soon enough,” he hums.

He shoves 2 fingers into his unstretched hole and all Kyrie does his cry out in pain. No one ever told him how painful it was at first. Well, figures, no one suspected him to ever really _need_ such advice. His long fingers plunge deep inside Kyrie, he gasps out in pain and tries to pull away but LeBron only digs his fingers deeper into Kyrie’s waist, holding him steady in place. Soon enough after a couple more pumps, the pleasure begins to overtake the pain. 

“Mmm, LeBron,” Kyrie moans out. LeBron’s blood boils, he jerks his fingers out of Kyrie’s rectum and carries him to the bedroom. He pushes Kyrie’s backside onto the bed sheets they stare at each other for a few moments. “You’re fucking beautiful,” LeBron says, caressing the side of Kyrie’s face. His glare hungrily rakes over Kyrie’s slim but muscular frame. His hand palms over Kyrie’s small waist then moves down to slide over Kyrie’s inner thigh. 

Kyrie twitches impatiently, all he wanted was LeBron’s cock inside of him. Kyrie whines, but LeBron’s hand continues to roam. “Be patient, Baby boy,” he grunts. Without warning, LeBron’s monster cock is filling up and pushing against Kyrie’s walls. Kyrie screams out in surprise at the feeling of LeBron’s throbbing stick pushing his insides.

He slams his whole pole into Kyrie and it immediately hits his prostate, “A-Ah! LeBron!” Kyrie gasps out subconsciously, spreading his legs as LeBron leans his weight onto Kyrie. LeBron’s large hand grabs Kyrie’s thigh and his other hand presses on the bed, beside Kyrie’s head.

Kyrie’s eyes shut as LeBron begins to thrust faster, gaining a pace. He leans down to Kyrie’s neck and kisses at it as he continuously thrusts into him. Kyrie is left with screams and moans as Bron’s meaty cock fills him to the brim. “Holy shit, Kyrie,” LeBron growls against his neck, “The sounds you make, _fuck_ …” he says pounding harder into Irving. "Ah! Ah! Daddy, your dick is so b-big!"

Kyrie’s yelps become more frequent as LeBron pulls him closer and grabs tightly at his thigh. Kyrie’s whole body shakes violently as LeBron’s powerful hips thrust forcefully into him. He bites Kyrie’s neck and begins to suck on a sensitive spot. “ _Daddy_ , please! Please! Cum inside me!” Kyrie begs, feeling himself about to cum without even being touched. LeBron finally cums his hot thick seed warmly hitting all the way back to his prostate. Kyrie cums as the cum fills him up. 

They both collapse on the bed and catch their breath. “Shit, is gay sex supposed to feel that good?” Kyrie asks, heaving a thick breath of air into his lungs. “I hate to say this, but I think it felt better than… you know the usual,” LeBron admits. After they take a shower, they get in bed together, LeBron wrapping his arms around Kyrie. “Jesus, I fucking love you,” LeBron mutters as Kyrie nuzzles his head into LeBron’s chest. LeBron couldn’t get over how amazing Kyrie is with his kids, with his craft… even the fucking noises Kyrie makes in bed are perfect. 

“I love you too LeBron,” he whispers back, his voice so quiet and small and LeBron can’t tell if it’s out of guilt, exhaustion or disbelief. He just holds Kyrie closer as they drift off to sleep.

  
  
  



	4. Banter

LeBron wakes up with Kyrie cooped up in his arms, his eyes are peacefully closed as his chest heaves up and down. He quickly recalls the events of last night and swears when he realizes he cheated on his wife. LeBron blinks down at Kyrie, Kyrie looks so at peace, but he knows peace like so won’t last forever. His brain explodes into a frenzied panic, how will this all play out? He hears the sheets beside him begin to rustle as Kyrie brings a small hand up to the side of LeBron’s face.

LeBron instantly melts as Kyrie looks up at him with soft round eyes. LeBron quickly kisses Kyrie’s forehead before getting up to get dressed in some shorts. He didn’t want to worry the younger player about his internal panic right now because Kyrie looked so tranquil basking in the glow of the morning. LeBron opens the shades and Kyrie winces at the bright light. 

“Morning, sweetheart,” LeBron laughs as Kyrie blinks, trying to adjust to the sunlight. Kyrie sits up rubbing his eyes, “Ow, shit,” Kyrie whines. LeBron turns around from the blinds and looks at Kyrie with alarm, “What’s wrong?” he asks, walking towards the bed again. “No, It’s just…” Kyrie blushes and looks down at his hands, “Um, my ass hurts,” he says, abashed. 

LeBron can’t help but chuckle at that. “Hey, don’t laugh at me! You did this!” Kyrie softly complains. On the side table beside Kyrie, LeBron’s phone vibrates. Kyrie grabs the phone to tell LeBron who it is, “Oh,” Kyrie says, a small hint of sadness in his voice, “It’s uh, It’s Savannah,” he says handing LeBron the phone.

LeBron thanked Kyrie and took the phone. “So you’re just gonna abandon us huh?” she begins to rant, “You didn’t even tell me you’d be out!” LeBron flinches at her screams, “Sav, you didn’t even want me to sleep in the room last night, so I just stayed at Ky’s,” LeBron muttered. “What about the children huh? Are you gonna leave them just like your father did you!?” she yelled. 

LeBron can usually handle himself, but that last one hurt. He was speechless, which is rare for LeBron. Even Kyrie heard what she said and she wasn’t even on speaker. LeBron couldn’t tell if he was angry or sad. All he knew is he was definitely not happy. Kyrie steadily got up from the bed and hugged LeBron who was frozen in place. 

LeBron didn’t even hug back, he just shoved Kyrie to the side and dropped the phone on the floor. He walked into the washroom and slammed the door behind him. His mind was whirring with thoughts and he needed a moment alone. 

Kyrie could hear the faint yelling through the phone as he hesitantly picked it up. “LeBron! Are you there? You better answer me!” Savannah yelled. Kyrie cleared his throat, “U-Uh hey Savannah, LeBron kind of just walked into the washroom, should I try and get him out?” 

Savannah sighs, “Kyrie, you gotta understand I’m tired. I feel like a single mother sometimes,” Kyrie’s heart aches as he recollects the events of last night. “Is there anything I can do?” Kyrie asks, a lump forming in his throat. “LeBron won’t listen to me lately and all we do is fight about the kids. I have my own job too,” she admits, “I have a meeting to attend and I wanted LeBron to take care of the kids,” she pauses, “I went too far with that last comment didn’t I?”

Kyrie had never felt so guilty and uncomfortable in his entire life as he responded, “Maybe,” as he glanced towards the washroom door. “Kyrie, you’re good with the kids, I’ll drop them off at your place… where do you live?” Kyrie wasn’t so sure about the 3 kids, an upset LeBron and the smell of cum in the air in a tight compact apartment was a very good idea. “Um, Sava-” “Oh, never mind I have your address in my contacts, I’ll drop them off now I’m gonna be late thanks Kyrie.” “Savannah but I-” the call drops. 

Kyrie sighs as he gets dressed in basketball shorts since the rest of his clothes are in the washroom. He gently knocks on the door, “LeBron?” he tenderly questioned. LeBron swung open the door and hugged Kyrie tight, his eyes were red and puffy. “Uh, Savannah said she’d drop off the kids here,” Kyrie says, LeBron sniffles, “Kyrie I’m sorry I pushed you,” he says, pulling away from the hug. 

“Pushed me? Oh, no I get it… no, that’s no big deal,” Kyrie reassures LeBron, “I’m just worried that the kids won’t be able to all fit into this small apartment for the next few hours, they might go crazy.” 

_____

The 5 of them ended up knocking at the front door of Kevin Love’s house. Kevin quickly opens the door and he slowly stares at each and every one of them before opening his mouth, “I’m not even surprised,” he sighs. 

“So tell me,” Kevin says as they all settle in the living room couches, “... Yeah, just give me some context.” LeBron takes a hard swallow and Kyrie shifts uncomfortably. 

“Wait, actually, Kyrie explain those hickies,” he muses. LeBron quickly covers Bryce’s ears, Bronny just smirked and Zhuri looked around, confused. Kyrie tried to think of a way to possibly say this in front of the kids without sounding… rash. “Uh, remember when we were at Five Guys and you sai-” “Say no more,” Kevin said, looking self-satisfied. LeBron’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “Wait what?” Kevin shook his head, “So I’m guessing Sav found out?”

“No, it was an argument before that… about taking care of the kids,” LeBron mumbled. Bronny, the oldest and the only one to actually slightly understand the conversation spoke up, “Is it my fault?” he asked, voice broken. “What!? Of course not!” LeBron uttered, Bronny shook his head. “I’m supposed to take care of them, but I end up in the fights, giving mom all this trouble, I’m sorry Dad, I’m sorry-” And wow, Kyrie’s heart broke at that. Kyrie pulled Bronny into his lap and hugged him tight, tears prick in both of their eyes. 

“Bronny, none of this is your fault,” Kyrie says, rubbing his back, “None of it.” Kyrie doesn't know why he’s so emotional. He really truly does see LeBron’s kids as his own. Kyrie wipes his own tears with his sleeves before tilting up Bronny’s chin and giving him a stern gaze. “Stay strong for your siblings, alright?” Kyrie says, bumping fists with him. It was a heartfelt moment that Kevin and Bron appreciated.

LeBron especially, since Bronny was someone who didn’t normally open up. Kevin smirks, “Wow. I thought relationships like this only existed on instagram and reality TV,” he ruminates. “Anyways, I was thinking of making cookies for the kiddos, but I need flour and sugar.” Kevin says glancing expectantly between LeBron and Kyrie, “I’ll take care of the kids.”

____

LeBron drove Kevin’s car to the nearest Walmart, Kyrie in the passenger seat, LeBron’s free hand squeezed Kyrie’s thigh as he drove. “I still can’t believe we won the championship,” Kyrie professes. LeBron, still mostly focused on the road responds in the same tone, “I still can’t believe we fucked,” earning a quick jab on the shoulder from Kyrie. “Honestly, after that, I… I think I prefer guys over girls,” Kyrie chuckles, trying to derive the seriousness of the statement. 

“Wait for real?” LeBron asks as he parks the car. “I- Don’t rub it in okay…” Kyrie blushes. LeBron gives out a snobby smirk, “Are you saying I basically made you gay?” Kyrie grits his teeth, “Alright Bron, shut up,” he denounces. 

** 

“Flour, flour, flour,” Kyrie mumbles to himself looking for the flour, LeBron close behind him. LeBron, on the other hand, wasn’t exactly focused on the task at hand, instead, he was focused on… what  _ needed _ to be in  _ his _ hand. 

Kyrie bent over to peer into the low shelf, “Where the hell is the flo- Eek!” Kyrie squeals as LeBron squeezed one of his ass cheeks. Kyrie bumps his head on the top shelf before spinning around to frown at LeBron, who laughed sheepishly. “Sorry, you were just bent over… and I-” 

Kyrie’s lips pursed as his pout deepened. “Oh, come on, Ky. Don’t look at me like that.” Kyrie shook his head and continued his pursuit for four as he rambled, “LeBron, do you have ANY idea what will happen if we get caught? First of all there’s the media, then there’s your wife… your kid-” Kyrie bumps into a shelf and before he could fall backwards LeBron swiftly catches him.

“Clumsy ass,” LeBron laughs, prying Kyrie upwards. Kyrie dusts himself off and grabs the flour triumphantly from the shelf. “At least I can focus on what I want,” Kyrie muses. LeBron rolls his eyes and bites his smirk, “I WAS focused on what I want,” he says, grabbing Kyrie’s chin and tilting it to meet his gaze. A deep blush forms on Kyrie’s face; he quickly jerks his head away and skips to the next aisle, “We need sugar,” he said, skeptically. 

LeBron follows close behind the short point guard, resting his hands over Kyrie’s inner shoulders as his gaze travels around the aisle. “Already got enough sug-” “Can you shut up for a few minutes?” Kyrie complains.


	5. "Best Dad"

Kyrie and LeBron entered Kevin’s house and the first thing they saw was Zhuri dangling off the ceiling fan. LeBron immediately dropped the flour and sugar and dashed towards the giggling Zhuri with Kyrie close behind who didn’t know whether he should cry, die, scream or punch Kevin for letting a toddler hang off a literal ceiling by the hem of their little shirt. 

It was only when LeBron lugged Zhuri safely down when Kyrie finally took a long held breath and like two towering huntsmen, they turned towards Kevin, eyes dark and lips pressed together. “Okay, I can explain…” he starts. “EXPLAIN!? EXPLAIN? Did he- How c- I- EXp-” LeBron stumbles and trips over his own words as he holds a laughing Zhuri tightly in his arms.

Kyrie finally managed to get a hold of his breath, he could hear his heart thumping loudly in his ears. His eyes were glazed as if he were on the verge of crying and his face was red with anger and anxiety. “Christ, let me hold her,” Kyrie pleads, tenderly tugging the bubbly infant out of LeBron’s arms and rhythmically bouncing her up and down in his own arms as Bronny and Bryce shuffle out of the kitchen laughing. 

Kevin takes a step back from LeBron and displayed the most nervous-ridden smile any man could even witness. LeBron wasn’t always scary, but when he was, he could make Big Foot shit his pants.

LeBron turns to Bryce and Bronny, “Don’t laugh! Your sister could’ve gotten badly hurt!” he scolds. Kyrie was not willing to let go of Zhuri, probably more traumatized than she was as he pulled her close to his chest. “Kevin. How in the name of Micheal Jordan’s outstretched arm in Space Jam did you motherFUCKING get a toddler on the CEILING by ACCIDENT!?” LeBron yells, voice cracking as he makes strong outward gestures towards the ceiling fan.

Kevin raised his arms up in defense, “Look, we’ve all done some fucked up shit today... “ he pauses, “I mean, you cheated on your wife, probably tore Kyrie’s ass open… and I accidentally left Zhuri out with a trampoline while trying to get Bryce NOT to burn down the house.” LeBron’s head slowly cranked back into the living room, beneath the ceiling fan where Zhuri looked like she was about to dive into a suicide, there was a small trampoline and a couch. At least it made sense now how Zhuri ended up where she did. 

Kyrie on the other hand, had his heart skip a beat when Kevin babbled about LeBron and Kyrie cheating. He glanced at Bronny and Bryce who luckily didn’t hear it as they were preparing the ingredients for the cookies. “This is why we get Kyrie to babysit, you’re HORRIBLE with kids,” LeBron continues to digress as he made his way back to the door to pick up the packaged flour and sugar off the floor.

Kyrie sat on the couch and finally relaxed with Zhuri in his lap. He was probably moments away from getting an ulcer of some sort out of all the stress. Zhuri’s small hands reached up to grab Kyrie’s nose as he chuckled, “KyKy,” she said with her tiny voice, eyes smiling. Her hands move to squeeze Kyrie’s cheeks together and Kyrie is finally fully calmed and functional, his chest feeling fluffy and warm. Kevin stood by the couch as LeBron, Bryce and Bronny all set up the kitchen for baking. 

“Wow, she got that from her Dad huh?” Kevin said leaning over the couch, shoulders leaning forward as he watched Kyrie and Zhuri grin at each other. Kyrie blinked up at Kevin, momentarily snapping back from what seemed like a reality of sunshine and rainbows. “What? Got what from her Dad?” he asked, tilting his head slightly. 

“Well,” Kevin said a smug curl poking at the edges of his mouth, “They both like to squeeze your cheeks.” Kyrie was left dumbfounded; a steaming red hot color flushed over his face. 

LeBron poked his head out of the kitchen to call Kevin, Zhuri and Kyrie. He wore a stupid apron over his T-shirt and shorts that said ‘Best Dad’, and Kyrie couldn’t help but laugh, he almost forgot about LeBron jumping excitedly - despite being a full-grown 6”9ft man - over buying the apron. “Where did you get that dumb apron, Bron?” Kevin asked, unimpressed. “It’s not DUMB,” LeBron said, genuinely offended, “I got it in the store! Kyrie said it was a great choice!”

Kyrie nods between chuckles, he leans in to grab LeBron’s arm and whispers, “Best Dad-dy,” seductively, just to poke fun at last night, making sure his breath brushed hotly onto the sensitive part of Bron’s neck. LeBron bites the inside of his cheek, “Fuck,” he mumbles trying not to be too obvious in front of Kevin and the kids. 

As Kevin reads the instructions out loud, the kids follow through. “Bryce- that’s not how you crack eggs,” Bronny says quickly nabbing the eggs out of his younger brothers’ hands and cracking them open responsibly. 

Zhuri is spooning the sugar into the bowl of dry ingredients and once LeBron sees that the kids are distracted he pulls Kyrie into him so that his waist is against his crotch, he takes a quick nip at the soft skin of Kyrie’s neck and murmurs into the back of Kyrie’s neck, “You better not mess with me little boy, or you’ll get it.” Kyrie can’t help a small whine as he pulls away, face scorched a rose color. LeBron laughed, “Payback,” he said before going to get the mixer ready. 

Kyrie stood there crossing his arms, he has never been so frustrated and turned on in his whole life. And shit, it’s all because of a MARRIED man. 

**

LeBron was gleefully munching on the freshly baked chocolate chip cookies, his kids as well, they all wore the same face when they ate good food, it was funny how they all looked the same when biting into the warm munchables. Kyrie, however, was in the living room in deep conversation with Kevin. “I have to help Savannah and LeBron make up,” he blurts out to Kevin, knees folded nearly to his chest as he clutches onto a pillow, feeling bitter and sad. 

Kevin, mouth still half full said, “And why the fuck would you do that?” he muffles blue eyes squinting in disbelief. Kyrie glanced towards the kitchen and his heart fluttered at the smiles of Bronny, Bryce and Zhuri, “for the kids.” 

“Kyrie, you’re gonna end up destroying yourself. Let them fucking breakup, and Bron will get with you and the kids will be fine. They love you. People move on,” Kevin says, way more contempt with his opinion than Kyrie’s. “Kevin you gotta think logically,” Kyrie sighs, grip tightening around the pillow. “We can’t just pretend the media won’t bash us for being gay, I don’t think I could handle that type of attention.” He buries his face into the pillow squeezing it, “You saw how much of a mess I was with that flat earth stuff,” he mumbles, embarrassed the blood in his ears pumping. Kevin was hesitant but knew Kyrie would only stick with what he thinks is right. He sighs, “Fine. But how are you gonna convince them to make up? Sav seems tired of LeBron and… wait why is Bron mad at Sav?” 

“She said he’d leave the kids just like LeBron’s dad left him,” Kyrie says, sheepishly lifting his head, eyes slightly cringing. Kevin slowly knitted his fingers together as his face mended to a sarcastic smile. “Damn, yeah… how are we supposed to fix that?”

God, Kyrie didn’t want to fix it. It hurt every cell in his body to see LeBron and Savannah together. But his heart was screaming at him to fix it. Bryce came running out of the kitchen, “Mom said we have to sleepover!” Bryce yelled out innocently. Kyrie blinked towards Bryce, eyes widening, as much as he loved spending time with LeBron and the kids where was Savannah? 

“Where will she be?” Kyrie asked, loosening his grip around the pillow and bringing his knees down. “She said she needed alone time in the house, to reflect,” Bryce says. Kyrie and Kevin checked the time. 10:30 pm. Already!? First, they needed some rest. And then, they’d go consult with Savannah. 

"I have 2 guest rooms," Kevin said, stretching his limbs out and relaxing them so that they were sprawled over the couch. "I'm making you and LeBron take the basement," he says, tilting his head and raising a scruff eyebrow at Kyrie. "What? Why?" Kyrie had no problem, but what's with the specificity? "Uh, I don't wanna hear your LOVE noises all night," Kevin says, almost as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

Kyrie whips a pillow at Kevin's face, "We're not going to make love, Kev. It was just- I just- that was a- I- um-" Kyrie renders speechless. Kevin throws off the pillow on his face. He sits upright and presses both his hands on his own chest, elbows out, "You have to trust Kevin Love. Kevin Love knows when LOVE is gonna be made-," he snobbishly chimes in third person.

Kyrie rolls his eyes, "You're not funny," he snorts.


	6. Just a... shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin Love and the kids are all sleeping peacefully upstairs... But in the basement, one would say otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to go to church or something after this one lol

Bryce and Zhuri were already knocked out once they got into bed, but Bronny seemed worried. As LeBron was about to close the door Bronny choked out a, “Hey, Dad?” LeBron slightly creaked the door open, a sliver of light piercing into the dark room through the doorway.

“What’s up?” LeBron asked softly, trying not to wake Zhuri or Bryce up. There was a shine in Bronny’s eyes, but it was of uncertainty. “Uh, are you and mom gonna be… alright?” he asked, shyly. LeBron hesitated. Honestly, he wasn’t so sure himself, he remembers the time he was sure: taking the ‘love of his life’ into his arms, kneeling down to ask for her hand in marriage. But, now he wasn’t sure if he even wanted her as a  _ friend _ anymore. He quietly thumbed over the chain that hung loosely at his neck before swallowing the lump in his throat, “We’ll be fine, Bronny.” 

***

In a large marble plated washroom connected to the basement room; where LeBron and Kyrie was to stay, Kyrie was taking a hot shower. He was lathering and scrubbing his soft skin under the steam of boiling water. All Kyrie could think about was LeBron: How he first met him, how he used to hate him, how he feels now. How the hell last night even happened… it all felt like a dream. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the slight creak of the door and footsteps, his heart skipped a couple beats as his mind went blank. 

LeBron at his full and athletic nearly 7ft height, had walked into the shower and chuckled at how tense Kyrie was, Ky’s wide almond eyes eyeballed him with strong intent. “Mind if I join?” LeBron questioned, relaxing under the heat of the shower, despite his relaxed state his muscles still bulged from under his dark skin, and Kyrie couldn’t help but notice. 

Kyrie bit his bottom lip, “U-Uh well you’re already in here so,” Kyrie snarkily replied, trying to cover up how flustered he was. There was a tornado of thoughts in Kyrie’s head as he slowly turned to get some more soap. But one stuck out: _ That damn Kevin Love was right wasn’t he? _

Kyrie almost jumped when LeBron placed a large firm hand in his inner shoulder. “Geez, Ky. You’re so tense,” LeBron lightly chuckled as the pads of his fingers pressed down onto the soft skin over his collar bone. “Sorry,” is all he could mumble out. LeBron leaned down to nibble at Kyrie’s ear, “No need to apologize, baby,” he whispered, causing Kyrie to shudder. He felt a burning sensation deep at the pit of his stomach, but it wasn’t painful. It felt… warm, comforting.

LeBron brought another strong hand on his other shoulder. And though to any average man Kyrie’s shoulders were broad and impressive, next to LeBron it almost looked pathetic. LeBron pressed his thumbs into Kyrie’s back bones and the pads of his fingers massaged into Kyrie’s skin. The tips of his fingers slowly moved around in circles and Kyrie realized LeBron was giving him a massage- and it felt fucking amazing. “Let me loosen you up,” LeBron said, voice just as husky and as manly as his tattooed cocoa body.

The hot drops of water were still running over Kyrie, but all he could feel at this point was LeBron’s firm grasp slowly moving over his shoulders. His hands pressed over a sensitive muscle in Kyrie’s back and Kyrie couldn’t help a moan this time. “Mmm..” he tried to bite his lip and suppress the moan, to no success, of course. LeBron grinned at the sound of approval, nothing beats Kyrie’s moans for LeBron. Plus, he’s never massaged anyone before, his wife demanded they could afford it to be professionally done so 'what's the point?' as well, LeBron was prideful of how well his hands could work- on and  _ off _ the court. 

His hands slowly inched down to Kyrie’s mid-back area. LeBron pressed his thumb hard across Kyrie’s shoulder bones and made sure to continuously do so as he traced down Kyrie’s spine and over his back ribs. Kyrie’s chocolate skin was plush and smooth and LeBron enjoyed the glisten they gave off under the shower. LeBron found a particularly tense spot near Kyrie’s shoulders and rubbed circles around it. At first, Kyrie quivered, but then the pleasure of LeBron’s sturdy touch took over. 

“Bron,” Kyrie breathed out, “it feels so good,” he managed to get out as the pads of LeBron’s thumbs slowly traveled down Kyrie’s back and the rest of his fingers gripped around Kyrie’s sides possessively. LeBron pressed pointedly at the space between his hip bone and his spine, almost drooling as he stared at Kyrie’s dripping mocha ass. LeBron was about to reach down to grab it when Kyrie turned around and leaned up on his tiptoes to kiss LeBron with soft plump lips.

The kiss pushed them out from under the showerhead and the initially shocked LeBron was now biting Kyrie’s bottom lip. Kyrie opened up his mouth to gasp when LeBron dug his nails into Kyrie’s waist, giving LeBron the opportunity to slide his tongue in. Their tongues wrestled for a while until Kyrie had to pull away to let air back into his lungs. As Kyrie caught his breath he glanced at the still water beating down from the showerhead. “We… we should probably get dry first,” Kyrie said, faintly laughing though out of breath.

LeBron nodded as Kyrie walked out of the shower. He carefully watched as Kyrie wrapped a towel around himself, he locked into Kyrie’s littlest movements, because somehow, every little thing Kyrie did was either hot or cute. Kyrie finally turned back to LeBron, who blinked back from his daze at the eye-contact. “Bron, come on,” he laughed as he walked out of the washroom. LeBron excitedly turned off the shower and dried off himself, just now noticing his hard-on. 

Kyrie sat on the edge of the bed, a slight blush showcasing on his baby-face. LeBron’s eyes traced Kyrie’s tongue as Kyrie licked his plush lips. “Babe, was I this hard the whole time?” Bron sheepishly asked, gesturing to his throbbing meat stick. Kyrie giggled, “Sure was, let me relieve that for you.”

LeBron walked up to Kyrie and they continued their heated kiss, Kyrie clutched onto LeBron’s broad shoulders as his back fell on the white cotton sheets of the bed. LeBron lifted himself away from the kiss, “Ky, do you think Kevin has lube?” LeBron stood up and glanced around the room. Kyrie wasn't so worried though, he grabbed LeBron’s hand and tugged a bit, gaining his attention. Kyrie quickly looked at the ground, embarrassed, “We- we… we don’t need lube Bron,” he blushed, “You can- uh use my spit.”

LeBron smirked at that, the edges of his mouth wrinkle into a wide smile as he tilted Kyrie’s chin upwards. “You like using your mouth huh?” Kyrie- if possible- blushed even harder at that as he pressed his lips together and bit the inside of his mouth. LeBron pushed Kyrie down to his knees, forcing him face to face (well, I mean... face to  _ dick _ ) with LeBron’s large pole. Kyrie blinked up at LeBron, dark eyes piercing as he discreetly wrapped his fingers around the base of it. LeBron’s dick throbbed at the innocent round eyes Kyrie was giving him. Kyrie blinked his focus back down on Bron’s cock. 

He rubbed the base of it as he licked the sides, not taking it in his mouth yet. His tongue ran slowly across the sidelines of his member. “Fuck, hurry up Ky,” LeBron growled, growing impatient. Kyrie’s tongue flicked over the tip of LeBron’s dick. He looked up at LeBron again and smiled as he placed a small kiss right at the slit before overlapping it with the insides of his mouth. 

Kyrie tried his best to suck every inch in, but once again began choking at ¾ in, rubbing the rest of the quarter with his right hand as tears began to sprinkle over his cheekbones. He could already feel the sticky hot precum trickling at the back of his mouth as he slurped back upwards. He plunged back down slowly, tasting every edge of Bron’s cock. LeBron thumbed away the wet tears that ran down his cheeks then tilted Kyrie’s chin upwards till their eyes met again. “Shit, thank God for my photographic memory,” LeBron rasped as he took in the scene displayed in front of him. 

Kyrie slurped up the full rod and popped out of the tip wiping the saliva and cum that was dripping off the edges of his mouth with his forearm. LeBron knew Kyrie was anxious to get his own attention so Bron replaced his cock with two fingers in Kyrie’s mouth. Kyrie licked needily at the fingers, lubricating them. He stood up on his tiptoes to kiss LeBron while his right hand rubbed the glistening cock, which was now wet with Kyrie’s saliva and some precum. 

LeBron shoved Kyrie back onto the bed, knocking the breath out of the point guard. He leaned on Kyrie and they began to kiss passionately, LeBron grabbed a hold of one of Kyrie’s thighs and pushed it backward, exposing Kyrie’s tight entrance. Before Lebron could do anything, Kyrie nervously grabbed onto the sheets of the bed, bunching the cloth in fists, his body tensed up and it turned LeBron on even more as he squirmed, his milk chocolate tight abs, his tiny waist wriggling uncomfortably, his desperate expression, the way his chest heaved nervously and the light tint of red over his nose and cheeks. 

He could hear Kyrie whine from under him as his eyes skimmed over the sight. The grip around Kyrie’s thigh tightened the soft flesh squeezed under LeBron’s strong grip. LeBron’s two fingers were lubricated with spit and ready to breach the entrance at any moment, but LeBron wanted to engulf in Kyrie's desperation, enjoying Kyrie’s pleading and tortured expression. His eyebrows creased, “Please, please Daddy,” Kyrie finally croaked out. 

LeBron shoved the fingers up his tight entrance and Kyrie sucked in a breath clenching his jaw in pain. He let Kyrie shift around a bit before beginning to slide the fingers in and out. “O-Ow, Bron,” he whined, clutching onto the blanket beneath him as LeBron pushed his fingers in and out of the tight hole. It didn’t take long for the pain to dissipate and the pleasure to take over. 

Kyrie’s hands loosened from the clutch on the blanket and gasped out as he brought his grip onto Bron’s shoulders. This built-up LeBron’s confidence enough to begin scissoring Kyrie at a consistent pace. Kyrie squeezed his shoulders and shut his eyes trying to hold back a shameful moan. This opted LeBron to add another finger forcing the moans out. LeBron pulled out his fingers and reached down to squeeze Kyrie’s ass. “You ready?” he asked, lining up his tip at the entrance. Kyrie pulled LeBron down and they shared a sweet kiss before he stuck the tip in and thrusted halfway. LeBron swears under his breath, no matter how much he stretched out Kyrie- he still managed to be so tight. He busted the full length in and Kyrie’s grip around his shoulders loosen as he pounds into places he didn’t think were humanly reachable. 

“Ah- Holy fuck!” Kyrie cried out. It was sweeter than sweet. Kyrie looked so adorable and erotic at the same time to LeBron, he was ecstatic to fill Kyrie up with his huge juicy cock. “God, baby boy look at you,” LeBron muttered as he caressed the side of Irving’s face.

LeBron enjoyed every little noise Kyrie whined out so he made a strong hard thrust with all his might, slamming into him so hard it hurt, just to see the kind of noises he’d make. “Daddy!” he yelped tears streaking downwards as he gasped out in shock, his arms went numb and his grip released from LeBron’s shoulders. LeBron stopped thrusting for a moment and let Kyrie regain himself. “Fuck!” Kyrie breathed out, trying to blink back his vision and shake away the ringing in his ears, “Were you  _ trying _ to kill me?” he mumbled. 

LeBron was so severely turned on by Kyrie’s whining he didn’t even hear the question, “Fuck that was fucking hot,” is all LeBron could get out. Kyrie’s eyes narrowed at that, unamused. He tries to hold back pitiful moans as he inches back from LeBron’s hard dick. LeBron, still slightly dazed, watched as Kyrie stood up, grabbed his wrist and sat him down so that his back leaned against the headboard frame of the bed. 

Kyrie quickly straddled LeBron, not willing to admit his eagerness to be filled with LeBron’s monster cock again. LeBron finally got to lay his hands over Kyrie’s ass cheeks and squeeze them, and despite knowing what LeBron was doing it still caused Kyrie to jump a little. Kyrie wraps his arms around Bron’s neck as LeBron held up his dick to position the tip right at Kyrie’s tight ring. 

Slowly, Kyrie let his waist down and as the tight walls envelop around Bron’s gigantic cock LeBron digs his fingers into Kyrie’s ass as he lets out a grunt. Of all the years he’s wondered why dominant gay men prefer guys over girls, LeBron thinks he gets the idea now. Kyries hands fall on top of LeBron’s chest, his palm press over his chest muscles as he balances himself trying to get used to moving his waist up and down. “Ahh.. Ah-! Bron…” 

LeBron grabbed Kyrie’s tiny waist as he watched him inch up and down his dick. He watched Kyrie’s expression: Pained, concentrated, flushed, pleasured. “Look at Kyrie Irving,” he said roughly grabbing Kyrie’s desperate face, “Mmm...Crumbling over my thick monster cock,” LeBron laughs playfully. 

“I- hah… ah… Bron shut up,” he moans, grinding against LeBron’s cock. LeBron decides it’s his turn again, he pushes Kyrie backwards and repositions so that Kyrie’s trapped under him. Kyrie’s eyes went wide at the sudden action, the white of his eyes was prominent from under the shade of LeBron’s bulky body. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard, baby boy,” he growls, “Fuck you so hard into the bed that Kevin’s sheets will smell like you for months.” 

LeBron pounds forward with all his might, Kyrie held his legs up by fastening his fingers around his thighs. He slams into Kyrie repeatedly enjoying every, “Ah” and “Bron!” that Kyrie releases. He feels his climax coming. Kyrie reaches down to stroke his own cock and they cum together, filling the point-guard up with LeBron’s seed. Kyrie’s legs are practical jelly so LeBron carries him to the shower, helping him rinse off and kissing his forehead. Kyrie’s knees are desperately shaking from the overstimulation of every single touch. 

They cuddle in bed together, Kyrie melted in LeBron’s lengthy muscle-bound arms. And for the moment, the two of them forgot about everything else in the world. 

  
  
  
  



	7. Aches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, so it's the last month of "school" for me so I'm busy with projects. Sorry about the late... late... LATE... update LMFAO

It took a while for Kyrie to blink the sleep away from his eyes and the pain to settle in. He found himself at a lock in LeBron's strong arms: his ass hurt, his waist hurt, the bruises on his neck hurt. He couldn't help a grumble as he turned over his legs which felt numb, even his jaw hurt. "LeBron," he muttered. LeBron hummed, eyes still closed, "Hm?" his arm wrapped around Kyrie even tighter as he responded.

"I think we should get dressed before everyone wakes up..." Kyrie suggested, suddenly remembering exactly whose house they were in. LeBron turns over from holding Kyrie and tries to readjust to the light of the morning that crashed onto his face through a window. LeBron lets out a roar of a yawn and jumps off the bed stretching out his God-like muscles which flexed without a second thought. Kyrie gets up only to stumble forward in pain, tripping over his own feet. "Whoa there," LeBron says, catching Kyrie before he could fall.

"I'm okay, it just hurts," Kyrie said, feeling dizzy and nauseous, hand clasped over LeBron’s arms. "I'll take care of you today, alright?" LeBron kindly whispered. Kyrie straightened himself up, "Psh, I can take care of myself," he said, jerking away from LeBron's grip and taking a step, only for his legs to give up on him. "I'd say otherwise," LeBron snorted.

***

All dressed and at the table, it was a slightly awkward morning to say the least. "What the fuck?" Kevin asked as he watched a limping Kyrie and an exhausted LeBron sloppily take their seats before the hardwood table. LeBron gives a smug and lazy smile as he picks at Kevin Love's freshly baked pancakes. Kyrie grabs a fork, "Is this made with  _ Love _ ?" he asks, voice raspy and strained from last night. Kevin rolled his eyes at the joke, but was still stunned how beat up his teammates looked.

"Alright, you don't have to say it," Kevin pauses as both of them gaze up to him lazily, a dash of confusion twinkling in their eyes, "I was right."

Kyrie rolls his eyes and proceeds to pick at the pancakes with a metal fork, whiffing the sweet smell of the syrup, LeBron's face crumples in confusion, "Right about what?" he grunts, momentarily looking up from his plate. "You guys had sex... Not only did you have sex; you had sex  _ SO HARD _ Kyrie can't even walk prope-" Kyrie jerks forward to palm a hand over Kevin's mouth, momentarily forgetting the numbness and pain in his ass and thighs. His coffee-colored eyes are suddenly wide as he glances at a half-awake Bronny who lazily walked into the dim-lit kitchen, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

LeBron's jaw visibly clenches, "Oh, um... Hey, Bronny," he says, stiff as ever. Bronny's senses don't seem to be fully intact as he just woke up and was still rubbing his eyes, tears watery from his yawn. He stretched his arms out and blinked at the 3 full-grown basketball athletes who were staring at him eyes wide as if he was the monster that crawled from under the bed. "Why are you guys looking at me like that?" he questions.

Kevin's the first to speak out, "Looking at you like what?" Bronny squinted, an obvious look of suspicion but he brushed it off, shrugging, “Whatever.”

Kyrie sucked in his cheeks and bit at his gums nervously, he felt the guilt pierce in his chest as he looked at Bronny. How was he ever to break the news to Bronny? Like, hey, your Dad made me gay and fucked me so hard I couldn’t stand while he was having problems with your mom.

***

It was only when LeBron went to take a shower that Kevin and Kyrie could talk about their plans with Savannah. They sat on a couch watching some old basketball games, waiting for the kids to wake up when Kyrie brought up repairing LeBron’s marriage. “So what are we now, cupid?” Kevin Love asked, undiverted and slightly frowning once Kyrie brought up the topic.

“Love is in your blood, Kev,” Kyrie humored, though they both knew how much he was aching on the inside. Kevin’s gaze fell on Kyrie’s neck, adorn with dark purple and red bruises and bite marks. It was mind-boggling how unhesitantly rough they were during sex, like they’ve done it millions of times before.

“And… this was your second time with a guy?” Kevin popped the question out of context. Kyrie caught what he meant and flustered, face morphing into a bright red. “Uh, yeah,” he said, voice remarkably small as he twiddled his thumbs anxiously.

“Well, I don’t know Ky. We can head to the house when everyone’s asleep and talk her into apologizing. Maybe set them up to a date.” Kyrie hovered a silence as Kevin kept listing suggestions. Kyrie was listening to each suggestion and visually imagining Savannah and LeBron with their 3 kids living their best billionaire lives in the mansion of what one could only assume was Steve Jobs’ or a Kings’.

A successful, stress-free, life. The media wouldn’t bother them, no homophobic remarks would be thrown their way, the kids would be happy and safe with their mother.

And there it was. Kyrie felt it. If the prominent pain of his ripped asshole and his shaky legs, or how every single time Kyrie moved the bruises would get aggravated against his shirt, there was the mental pain.

The dark bottomless hole at the pit of his heart in which a depression was infecting the dying tissue. He knew deep down that he was the only one who would be hurting at the end of that story. But he can’t be the only one going through something like this, right?

Maybe other NBA players are secretly gay for their teammates- their teammates that were married had 3 kids they themselves care about like their own and- “Kyrie!” Kev yelled out, snapping his fingers in front of the point-guard’s face. “Flat Earth to Kyrie!” Kyrie’s eyebrows furrowed at that as he gave Kev a small frown.

Kyrie brought a hand to the back of his neck and rubbed it, slightly wincing as he brushed over some deep dark hickies. “Sorry, Kev. I spaced out.” Kevin lifted a brow at Ky blue eyes flashing, “Yeah, I  _ noticed _ .”

Zhuri crept into the living room and crawled into Kyrie’s lap taking him by surprise. She gave Kyrie a tiny smile, eyes round and innocent before curling up against his chest. She had a little Cavaliers pajama outfit on which Kyrie found melted his already liquified heart. He gently curled his arms around the toddler as he looked down on her, affection, appreciation, emotion, and fondness stitched into his expression.

He truly and genuinely does love them like his own, and Kevin took notice of this. He noticed this and became more and more worried. Tears began to well up in Kyrie’s soft eyes as he thought about LeBron’s family. All he could think about is how he and his stupid love for LeBron might be the cause of the destruction of Bronny, Bryce and Zhuri’s beautiful family.


End file.
